Martinet
by mikev16
Summary: Martinet and his plans to kidnap Peach, destory Mario, and become king of Mushroom Kingdom.


Martinet  
  
"So, we meet again. I hope you have the plans for our next execution."   
  
A listless, former Mushroom king stands on a bridge that's 6,000 feet above two mountains. In front of him stands a former servant of Bowser, Kushin. He is about to make a deadly deal with Martinet, the exhausted former king. Kushin has longed to defeat Mario and use him as a trophy, but all plans failed. This time, he was seeking a powerful man to complete the task, and his number one choice was Martinet.  
  
"Yes," Kushin takes out a piece of paper and hands it to Martinet. "Here are the laid-out plans. If anything should go wrong, you can use this to contact me and my warriors."   
  
Kushin hands Martinet a bronze flute that, when played, sends strong signals that warn Kushin and his warriors of Martinet's help. Once the exchange was completed, both men walked a certain direction. Martinet walked toward the North, while Kushin advanced toward the South. As Martinet walked over the last hill, his eyes fell upon the sight of Mushroom Village, the main attraction of Mushroom Kingdom. There lives the king of Mushroom Kingdom, Mush.   
  
The mushroom people seem to be in joy today, and the vast village is busy with markets open in every direction and neighbors chatting as time goes by. Martinet makes his way through all the occupants of the village and finally stands in front of the Inn. He walks inside with a friendly but mischievous smile.   
  
"Welcome, welcome stranger friend!" A jolly employee of the Inn notices Martinet as he walks toward the counter. "Wait until you hear this. We're offering a 45% discount off all our public rooms and 25% off the main suite!" The employee's oversized glasses reflect Martinet's figure.  
  
Martinet sighs and begins to talk with him.  
  
"Listen you pathetic little mushroom, I don't want your trashy rooms. I'm looking for Mario. Is he stationed here?" He takes out his diamond ring, a royal gift to a king. "I'm waiting for an answer…"  
  
"Gulp!" The employee suddenly knows whom he is talking to. "Oh, I'm sorry your majesty. I'm just having a hard time…" He takes another gulp as sweat drips down his forehead. "Yes, yes he is. Would you like me to call him up?" He suddenly picks up a phone.  
  
"No. Better yet, tell me what room he is occupying." Martinet grabs hold of his shirt and picks him up. "And do me a favor… get me a room as well. I'm very tired and need to relax."  
  
"Oh yes, your highness." He searches for a key and gives it to him. "This is the main suite. If you should need any assistance… ouch!"   
  
Martinet throws him against the wall and grabs the key. He advances up the stairs and stops in front of Mario's room. He knocks on the doors twice before he hears Mario's voice.  
  
"Oh, a no assistance today. Thank you for a trying though." Mario stands up and walks toward a stack of towels. "You can a take these though."   
  
As he walks toward the doors to open it, his eyes begin to stare at Martinet's figure. In a quick second Martinet slams him across the doors, leaving helpless Mario aside the wall, scratching his head.   
  
"Ouch! That a hurt!" Mario's voice becomes fiercer, for he knows that who he is talking to isn't a servant of the Inn, but the malicious former king himself. "If you want to battle, I'd be glad to…"  
  
Before Mario could speak once more, Martinet takes out his swords and swings it at him, hoping to injure him. This wasn't the case, though. Mario managed to get out of harms way and pack a fierce jump onto Martinet's head. Martinet knew that Mario was a challenge and before he advanced any further, Mario spoke.  
  
"Wait, wait a minute." Mario stops to catch his breath. "You want a me to fight in a room that belongs to an Inn? Let's think about it. Is this a good place for a battle?"  
  
Martinet thinks about it and then speaks.  
  
"Well, I think you have a point. But I say, 'the faster, the better,' so I might as well take care of you right now!" Martinet slides his fingers across the blade of his sword. "We battle now."  
  
Mario takes his fighting stance and positions his eyes on Martinet. In a quick second, Martinet jumps and slashes Mario in one, big swings. Mario flies across the room and slams into a picture, breaking the glass and ruining the frame. He knows that his situation is hopeless. Martinet is too strong for him. As he gets up he holds up his hands.  
  
"Okay, I a give up." Mario sighs and his wound grows larger. "I a have no chance. You win."  
  
Martinet begins to grin as he walks toward Mario. He grabs hold of his sword and focuses his eyes on Mario.  
  
"I give you one more chance to live, Mario." Martinet begins to create a conversation with Mario. "If you tell me where the princess is, I'll let you live. No. Better yet, call her and tell her to meet you on Mushroom Hill today. She will think it's you she will see, but in reality it's me. Soon after, my plans for kidnapping her will be successful, and once more I will become king of Mushroom Kingdom!" Martinet holds his blade closer to Mario's heart. "Is it a deal?"  
  
Mario thinks hard about it, and knows he has no other choice. He stands up and walks toward the phone.   
  
"Okay, okay." He begins to speak with Martinet. "It's a deal."  



End file.
